Age
by virtual-toast
Summary: After narrowly escaping the Lair of Famraid, the Doctor, Donna Noble and Captain Jack Harkness depart for a new destination when an unusual transformation begins that could potentially make Time Lord history. 10th, Donna and Jack, no ships. ONESHOT! RR!


**A/N:** Just to clarify, I realise that this clashes with most major events in Season 4. It was just a cool idea I thought of, and I wanted Tennant!Doctor, Donna and Jack to be involved, so out it came. Besides, fanfiction wouldn't be any fun if it was all canon, would it? ^_^ Also, I realise that Tennant!Doctor is NOT the last regeneration, but for this story you can imagine he is. Kay? Kay.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. God, I wish I did...

* * *

A pair of familiar red sneakers stumbled up the entrance ramp, followed by high-heeled black boots and thick army soles. Tossing his long overcoat over a support beam en route, the Doctor leant against the TARDIS' main console and flashed a smile at his two companions, then gazed upwards at his beloved time machine.

"Blimey, I thought we'd never get outta there," he mused, half in surprise and half in pride at his own brilliance.

"I told you I was good with numbers," Donna Noble grinned back.

Captain Jack Harkness chuckled in response and crossed to pat the Doctor on the back. "You've outdone yourself, old friend."

"Oi! I did half the work, and don't you forget it!" barked Donna. She was not going to let anyone discredit her contributions, especially not an invincible human spaceman, no matter how gorgeous he was. And Jack was gorgeous.

Jack laughed again, displaying his perfect white teeth. "Alright, alright. And by the way Doctor, I apologise. I should've listened when you said I never wanted to meet Famraid."

"I know, I told you, didn't I?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Not the most pleasurable being to have ever existed, that Famraid."

There was a pause as the three reflected. Having been trapped in the Lair of Famraid for sixteen days and having close to all of their physical energy drained, none of them could quite believe that they were back within the safety of the TARDIS walls so soon.

The Doctor suddenly sprang up for a stroll around the control panel. "Well, where to next?" Jack suggested the first Olympics, but the Doctor wrinkled his nose. "Nah, just men running around and wearing sheets, that is."

"Oh, I've got a beauty," gushed Donna. "The Ood Sphere. That place was beautiful – well, besides the freezing weather and crazy slave drivers with guns…"

"And cranes," added the Doctor, remembering the dash for his life from a giant claw.

"Yeah, but besides all that, it was positively breathtaking! Couldn't we visit them again, Doctor, just to see how they're all getting along?"

The Doctor stopped her. "No, no, no, hold on, hold on, I've got a better idea… Argolis," he grinned. Receiving nothing but blank stares from his passengers, he continued, "They've built a brilliant leisure centre there; all the entertainment you could possibly imagine, and gorgeous views of Argolis' surface. Technically speaking the entire planet is radioactive, but the centre has shiel-"

The Doctor suddenly screamed and collapsed against the console.

"Doctor!" Donna and Jack shrieked in unison.

"I'm alright," he coughed, straightening his tie. "Must be the energy formulas realigning within my biocode."

"Then why aren't we affected too?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, obviously since you're both human and I'm a Time Lord. Plus, not to brag, but I have a lot more energy up for grabs than yo- ARGH!"

The Doctor winced as his legs gave way and he crashed sideways onto the floor. Both of his companions leapt to his aid, kneeling beside him.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Donna panicked.

"I- I dunno…" he gasped, "for all I know I should be fine, I've ex – argh! – experienced energy re-alignment before-" The Doctor groaned and fell onto his back.

"Doctor, talk to me, what do we do?" demanded Jack frantically, struggling to hold onto his usually stoic composure.

The Doctor fell silent, gazing down at his own shuddering form, a never-before-seen confusion spread across his face. Tears began rolling down Donna's cheeks as both she and Jack looked on, unable to help.

Suddenly, the Doctor lurched as though he were about to vomit, but his head threw itself backwards and a huge beam of yellow-blue light shot from his mouth. As quickly as it had come it disappeared, and the Doctor seemed to relax as a stunned silence filled the TARDIS.

"…What… was that?" sobbed Donna, leaning over him.

When the Doctor didn't respond, Jack prompted, "Doctor, that light, what was it? What did it mean?"

"…Was that light yellow, at all?" the Doctor asked slowly. "Bluey-yellow? …Yellowy-blue?"

"Yeah, that was it; why, what's wrong with you?"

The Doctor grasped a handful of his hair, and finally grinned. "I'm dying."

Donna and Jack gaped at him. "What?! You're _dying?_" the woman cried. "And why're you smiling? Surely, if you're _dying_, you'd be devastated?!"

Now the Doctor's voice was calm. "I'm dying of old age, Donna. A fantastic way to die," he grinned again, "because a Time Lord hasn't died of age since… I can't even remember. Everyone's got to die for good someday, even Time Lords. So yes, I'm smiling… because I couldn't be happier."

"Just… just regenerate!" Jack suggested.

"I can't, I'm out of regenerations."

"What d'you mean, 'regenerate'? Like a starfish? And what d'you mean you're _out_ of regenerations?!" Donna's defensive side began to show through her fear.

The Doctor doubled over with a shriek of pain, so Jack replied on his behalf. "Time Lords, when mortally wounded or aged, can regenerate into a new physical form. They sort of… start a new life, but with the same memories."

"Same man, new face," the Doctor croaked with a smile, "…but I only get twelve."

"Oh, and you've used 'em. Great."

"Donna, now's not the time to get shirty. And besides, if I hadn't used them, I would never have met you."

The Doctor and Donna gazed at each other for a moment. "You were brilliant," he finally added, and Donna's lips twitched into a sad smile, her face now wet with tears. "And you were brilliant, too," the Doctor turned to Jack.

"Thanks." Jack smirked back at his old friend. His oldest friend… literally. And he knew there was nothing he could do.

Donna sat down and tenderly lifted the Doctor's head into her lap, cradling it. "I'm staying," she told him, and the Doctor knew it was beyond question. "So I can hold onto them a bit longer."

"Hold onto what?"

"The memories. The wonderful, amazing memories. We had so much fun… the water pistol, tossing chicken legs… the Noble Corporation PLC Limited Intergalactic…" They both laughed. "…The DoctorDonna…" whispered Donna finally, and leant down to kiss the Doctor gently on the forehead.

The Doctor stared up at Donna with yet another smile, this one a mixture of solemnity and sadness, as a single tear ran down his cheek. Donna took his hand and held it tight as Jack took the other and did the same.

"I'll miss you both… so, so much," the Doctor sniffed, although the companions could still see excitement shining through. The same excitement the Doctor always had for every new adventure, no matter how grim.

Donna's tears doubled as Jack's own started flowing. Before anyone could utter another word, the Doctor's grin shone extra bright, and his eyelids fluttered closed.

"We'll miss you, too, Doctor."


End file.
